Dating Isn't My Thing
by melibaskie
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie moves to Forks and met Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Edward and Bella have met before on this dating site but Edward already has a girlfriend, so why does Edward go onto that site? What will happen? R
1. Chapter 1

**Moving News**

**Full Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie moves to Forks and met Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Edward and Bella have met before on this dating site but Edward already has a girlfriend, so why does Edward go onto that site? What will happen? **

**This story is my friend's idea, she says that she doesn't have enough review so she discontinued and now I'm here. Oh I also change her idea a little bit.**

**Bella POV**

"Alice! No! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAT SITE!" I yelled.

"But, why?" Alice asked.

"Like I said, Dating Isn't My Thing **(A/N sound familiar?)**!" I yelled again. Alice is so annoying sometimes, she keeps bugging me to go on this dating site.

"But Bells, they say that this is the number 1 site," Rosalie said calmly.

"NO! I SAID NO!" I yelled.

"Come on Bells," Alice begs.

"NO!" I yelled, as hard as I can.

**-2 Days Later-**

"Fine, if only you stop bugging me," I said, "But have you guys tried it?"

"YES! WE BOTH DID!" Alice yelled.

"But we just can't find anyone," Rosalie continued Alice.

"Ok then, let me make my profile," I said.

"Well, about that we already made your profile," Rosalie said, but I wonder why didn't Alice said it instead of her. Alice handed me the laptop and showed me a bunch of guys who want to date me. None of them interested me but one. He has blondish-brown, messy hair, emerald eyes and pale skin.

"Oh and we're moving to FORKS!" Alice yelled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, Renee told us that," Rosalie said.

**Sorry Short Chapter but I can't think of anything. Please stay TOON!**

**Please click on the button below**

********

******

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Dating Isn't My Thing**

**A/N: I am very sorry for the late update, I got a little lazy so I didn't type it up. This time I'll try and post another chapter up early coz my internet didn't so I'll try and catch up the chapters I own you guys. And thanks for staying with me. Oh I forgot and BIG thanks to dount37 for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: You would kill me if I say that I own Twilight so here I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Happy? I think you are.**

**Previews Chapter:**

_**Bella POV**_

"_Oh and we're moving to FORKS!" Alice yelled._

"_WHAT?!" I yelled back._

"_Yeah, Renee told us that, but my twin brother will be there," Rosalie said._

"_Who's he?" me and Alice asked saying it together._

"_He's name is Jasper, he has short blond hair," Rosalie said._

"_Like you?" Alice asked._

"_Of course, he's my twin!" Rosalie said._

"_Yeah Alice!" I teased._

"_Oops! Forgot," Alice said._

**Edward POV**

"What are you guys smirking at?" I asked.

"Nothing," Emmett said sarcastically, trying to hide his smirk but doing a BAD job. On the other Jasper was doing GREAT at hiding his smirk.

"COME ON GUYS! SPILL IT!" I yelled.

"Well there's this dating site we want you to go on and yeah that's about it," Emmett said.

"Why? I already got a girlfriend," I said curiously.

"Well we…" Jasper said but got cut off by Emmett,

"HATE HER! SHE'S A BITCH AND SHE IS CHEATING ON YOU!!" Wow, like that would ever happen, she would never be cheating on me. She said that she's hanging out with her friends. But I guess going on to the site won't hurt, would it? Nah.

"First Tanya is _not _cheating on me, two she is also _not_ a bitch…" I said, "But I guess going on to the site won't hurt." Emmett squealed like a girl jumping up and down clapping his hands and saying _I WON!_

Jasper handed me the laptop so I could make my profile then I would go through a bunch of girls. None of them are really interesting until I saw one girl. She has chocolate eyes, beautiful brown hair and pale skin. Her name was…

"FIND ANYBODY? Huh?" Emmett asked and trying to look at the laptop.

"NO!" I said firmly, but actually I did kinda find someone. Emmett then got bored so he went to the TV and played 'Guitar Hero' with Jasper.

I looked back at my computer to see the girl's profile:

_**Name: **__Isabella Marie Swan (Bella) (_That sounds so familiar I wonder where I heard that)

_**Age: **__17_

_**Favorite Sport: **__Not much coz I'm a klutz but I really love dancing._

_**Like(s): **__Playing my guitar, read, listen to music, write stories/poem/songs and dancing._

_**Dislike(s): **__Shopping, rap music, players/playboy, death traps (high heels) and makeovers._

This girl is so perfect and I thought there won't be a girl like her but I guess I was wrong.

"Dude, I forgot to tell you that my sister is moving here," Jasper said, I never knew he has a sister.

"HERE! WHERE DO WE HAVE ROOM FOR HER?!" Emmett asked/yelled, sometimes I think he has no brain coz when Jasper means here means living in this town. He is SO stupid.

"No, I mean coming to live in this town, oh and her friends are living here too. One of them is Chief Swan's Daughter," he explained. _Swan, Swan, Swan, SWAN!_ She's Chief Swan's daughter. No, it can't be is just the same surname there are tones of Swans out there right? _Yep there is more than one Swan, _I lied to myself.

**Bella POV**

Me, Alice and Rose are now unpacking and Rosalie said that we're gonna meet her brother and his friends. She also said that she never met them either. But we're meeting them at the café. In 30 minutes.

**-30 Minutes Later, At the Cafe-**

"Rose! Over Here!" Said a blonde hair dude, waving at us.

"Hey, Jasper!" Rosalie replied, waving back.

**Ok I tried to make it a bit longer and I'm also very sorry for the late update again. I'll update when I have at least 5 reviews ok? And this time I'll **_**try **_**and update ASAP but can't promise. And please check out my other story 'Why Did You Leave Me?' **


	3. AN

Hey everyone… It's been like… a year since I've been on here… and I am SHOCKED.  
Please are still reading my stories and everything… I feel so touched . AND hotmail suddenly blocked all the things from fanfiction! Can you believe it… I dunno…

And I found like…121 messages in my inbox here…. W.O.W.

Anyways… I'm not on here to type about what's going on… It's just that I'm going on here anymore… And I would be writing on another site. Sorry, but I'm not into fan fiction… But there's this AWESOME site where you can write your own stories AND fan fiction :D how awesome is that? Yah…

Anyways here's the link (copy and paste please):  
.com/user/LissaLol

Oh and if you guys would like to continue my stories email me on:  
liz_

Thnx guys ^-^ And I really hope you guys read my story on the other site


End file.
